godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Flaredragon00
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Godzilla Jr (Xeno 117's Fanon) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Goji73 (talk) 20:14, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Promoted to admin Since you've been keeping an eye out for sloppy work. You have now been promoted to admin. Goji73 (talk) 00:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Crap Fanfiction I made awhile ago Can you delete this page I made awhile ago? It's terrible fanfiction. http://godzillafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_v.s._The_Charizard_Posse Thegoldnguy (talk) 00:05, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Thegoldnguy Deleted The Article is now deleted. Goji73 (talk) 00:09, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Messing with my earliest work! Oh, there is too many capitals? Too many sentences? Oh Im Sorry, This Was Made A Year And A Half Ago! I have been busy with SNN and my own site! I will fix the minor issues when i feel like it! Now i'm a reasonable guy, just ask anybody on SNN, but considering you came from SFW and your 1st ever edit on ZFW was messing with MY work here, (and somehow you're an admin with only 43 edits, truly shoddy) i don't believe you have any interests but MY work. And so what if i have a recolor of a Godzilla Neo image? Now i WILL be getting it back from Titanollante, and it WILL be going back on the page. Good day sir! Xeno 117 (talk) 01:14, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Response On Titan putting the recolor back, he actually asked for it to be removed. Heck, he asked for it to be DELETED. Please stop acting so entitled, and do realize that I am your superior, new or not. Do not disrespect me. Also, I have been focusing on many other works than your shoddiness. Heck, you aren't the worst I've seen on the wiki. And I have moved on from SFW. Also I removed your image because it was traced from Godzilla Neo. Also, do not put your images back. There were good reasons for them to be removed. Putting them back will only put you out of favor with me and the other administrators. I'd reccomend stopping while you're ahead. We must search for the truth. Lord knows where to find it. (talk) 02:15, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Allow me to tell you something. That little badge up there, is but a sticker until you can pass Wikia standards for adminship. You need 2 things. 1. 6 Months of being active on the Wiki. 2. 1000 constructive edits. Until then you are just wearing a sticker in the eyes of Wikia. Fulfill those 2 requirements and you are a real Admin. With 43 Edits and what, 2, 3 months here? You are not a real Admin, ok? With great power comes great responsibility, and you need to prove you can handle the job. Pass those 2 requirements and i'll treat you like an Admin, with the respect a real Admin deserves, but right now, you are not truly above anyone. So meet Wikia standards, and you can say whatever the hell you want to me. Now go and earn that badge, like a real man. Xeno 117 (talk) 17:50, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Response...again. 1000 edits? Seriously? You're just pulling this from nowhere in an attempt to make me look bad. And "like a real man"? Really? The heck you think this is, Gurren Lagann? Anyways, moving on, I have proven that I am capable of the job. Or else I wouldn't have that little "sticker in the eyes of wiki". Now quit whining and actually do something to try and improve your pages. "Like a real man." Oh, and by the way, stop treating me like you are above me. I AM above you, no matter what your ridiculous requirements say. If you keep on disrespecting me, I'll have to have a talk with Goji73. Now please go away and stop acting so high and mighty. Am i still blocked from wikizilla RP wiki? Hi flare, i was just asking if I have been unblocked from the wikizilla rp wiki, please get back to me soon Greenbird7830 (talk) 20:11, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Greenbird7830 Response Sadly, I have been unable to do much because I have been having issues on my computer.We must search for the truth. Lord knows where to find it. (talk) 03:20, January 2, 2015 (UTC) A Little Issue Hi, flare! I've got a issue I'd like to bring up. Remember that wiki contrib who keeps bugging me on my ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters? ''Well, he's probably back. See here , please. I know that since that he's a contrib, you can only do so much to stop him. If he continues AGAIN, then I'll just select to ignore him. But for the moment, it would really please me if you helped me out. I understand if you can't do much, but please, do help me out in any way you can. Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 12:16, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Response Thank you for notifying me. I will do everything in my power to stop this anon from bothering you. We must search for the truth. Lord knows where to find it. (talk) 19:30, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for standing up for me. I owe you a million. By the way, how did you get "We must search for the truth. Lord knows where to find it."? Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 14:38, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Response I don't remember exactly how I got it, but I do know somewhere you can edit your signature. We must search for the truth. Lord knows where to find it. (talk) 20:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Help! Turns out MoM has a certain viewer who totally broke loose with all the swearing. No really. Some wiki contrib literally called me the mother-f word. Here be the link . Please try to stop him! Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 02:13, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Response The situation has been taken care of. Thank you for informing me of this, and I'm sorry for not being there sooner. We must search for the truth. Lord knows where to find it. (talk) 04:16, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Looks like that's THREE favours I owe you now. Feel free to cash them in any time. Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 11:48, February 15, 2015 (UTC)